


I'll make love to you

by ruhanacocco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenges, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruhanacocco/pseuds/ruhanacocco
Summary: Songfic. Based on the song, I'll make love to you by Boyz II Men.It's time for the Secret Santa Exchange or rather Secret Karaoke exchange. Guess which song must Severus sing to Harry?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: tHE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. Rowling I only play with them for no profit. 
> 
> The song: I'll make love to you by Boys 2 men, belongs © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, written by Kenneth Edmonds / Kenneth B Edmonds. 
> 
> I changed the world GIRL with Harry. 
> 
> Not'betad. I'm not a native speaker. Corrections Wellcome. No flames, please. 
> 
> I would reccomend to listen to the song while reading.

I'll Make Love to You

 

Song by Boyz II Men

 

It all started innocently enough. The new Muggle Studies professor, Erick Longwood, started playing muggle songs at our staff parties. Then he introduced us to his obsession – Karaoke. Soon it became a fierce competition between the two of us. Usually one of us won.

Then the prizes went up. Every time the stakes got higher. My pride and competitive spirit wouldn't let me pass this opportunity to show off, to be the best, at something that wasn't potions or Defense. Another in a _long_ list of things I was _marvelous_ at. It felt good to compete. At last, everyone was surprised and enthralled by my talent.

 

_Even Potter._

 

His first year as the new Defense professor. He was stunned and looked like his mind was blown apart and scattered around the floor, AT MY FEET. I’m pretty sure he voted for me both times.

 

The first time was at his welcoming party before the term started and the second one on Halloween. The score was 1: 1 between me and Erick.  I won the first, he the last. This time it was time for the new completion, The Yule party. Secret Santa exchange, or Secret Karaoke more like it. This competition was simple, everyone draw from the sorting hat a song and name for the secret Santa exchange. Then performed at the party. The best singer won. The spell that Filius created for just such an occasion helped with the judging. Making cheating at voting time as difficult as possible (Read: bribing). Everyone cast a vote. The person with the most votes won.

 

 

HP  


**_Staffroom_ **

 

Of course, as my luck would have it, I draw Potter’s name.

 

And the song! The blasted song was humiliating!

****

“You must be joking!”

 

“Severus, what it is?” asked Erick. “The song too hard for you?” I shot him one of my best glares.

 

“Minerva, may I speak with you in private?” I growled trying to remain composed.

 

“Certainly, Severus.” 

 

 

_In headmistress’ office_

What’s the meaning of this?” I threw the parchment on her desk.

 

“Ah, I see you got that song. Well, Severus it must be fate.”

 

“Don’t try to use ‘fate’ against me. I knew it was you or Erick.”

 

“Nonsense! Don’t tell me you wish to withdraw from the competition?”

 

“Of course not, but this song!”

 

“Oh, come now Severus. BE professional about this.” I knew she was mocking me, even when her expression remained expressionless.

 

“There is nothing professional about it!”

 

“Well, the fates have spoken Severus. My hands are tight.”

 

“Don’t think you fool me! You’ll regret this. And why do I have to sing Potter’s name at all? It’s surely not so in the original lyrics!”

 

“Well, you could hardly address a young man with – girl, could you?”

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind at all!” I said with my most delightful sneer. “It would be my pleasure.”

 

“Nonsense! The lyrics stay. If there is nothing else I have work to do.”

 

“I’m telling you, Minerva, You WILL regret this!”

 

But I would win because I don’t back down from a challenge! Not for anything. No, my name is Severus Snape and I am no loser.

 

HP

 

_A week ago in the Headmistress ‘office_

 

“So, Harry. Nice of you to visit. A social call or  …?”

 

“Well, Minerva. It’s about the Secret Santa Exchange,” replied Harry Potter.

 

“Is that so.” She looked suddenly very interested in the conversation.

 

“Well, you know. I ,…” mumbled Harry.

 

“Yes, Harry. If you would speak today rather than wait till tomorrow. I’m quite busy you know.”

 

“Well, you know. I, …  Sod it !” Words failing me.

 

 _“I want SNAPE.”_ I shouted.

 

“I beg your pardon young man! You want Professor Snape?”

 

“No, I mean, that’s not it! I mean, for the Secret Santa exchange. What I mean is,…I want him to sing a song. You know, _for ME_! That’s what I meant!” I hurried to explain, red like a tomato.

 

“Ah, I see.” Silence.

 

“Well,…” I prompted.

 

“To be perfectly clear, you want me to cheat in your favor?”

 

“It’s not like that.” I hurried to explain.  ‘Well, Technically It actually was, but hearing it from my old professor it sounded worse than it was.’

 

“I would be grateful.” I tried to soften the blow. I presented her with a fine bottle of scotch. Truth be told, it was meant to be her yule present, but she didn’t need to know that. 

“A bribe I see. A very fine bribe, but still a bribe.” She looked the bottle with barely concealed hunger.

 

“Yes, well I could just give it to someone else.” I challenged.

 

“Let’s not make a hasty decision, Mr.Potter. Not everyone appreciates a fine bottle of scotch.”

 

“I’m sure it would be appreciated the most in your fine hands.” I try saying it without feeling like a fool. ‘I can’t believe I’m really doing this.’ Then I remember Snape’s angelic voice and squash any forming doubt.

 

“But Harry I can’t accept such a deal. It would be unethical of me,…”

 

“Oh come on!” I sneer exasperated with this farce. “I heard from other professors you accepted this kind of ‘gift’ before. It’s not like I want you to rig the competition. Snape has to sing for someone. I just want _that_ someone to be me.”

 

“Language, Mr.Potter!” admonished Minerva. “Now, now Mr. Potter learn how to ask nicely or I may just give this opportunity to someone else. You wouldn’t be the first or the last to try it.”

 

“Please, I just want,… Just this once for him to be, to be….well less than his usual self.” ‘This was going nowhere,’ I thought.

 

 ‘I wanted him to be less like the git he was! JUST FOR ONCE! ’ I wished. I just wanted something nice for the holidays. WITHOUT Snape knowing about it!

 

“Well, Gryffindor’s do strive to help each other. I could be persuaded. But,…”

 

“But? …”

 

“I will decide the song.”

 

“Deal. Just make it a nice one?” I asked eager to make the deal.

 

“Nice one?” A raised eyebrow. I was sure it was judging me.

 

“Well, I don’t want him to sing about how much he hates me, or how dumb I am…”

 

She laughed amused. “No, need to fret, Harry. I will make sure it is a nice song.”

 

“Great, than we have a deal!”

 

HP

 

 

Yule Party

 

“The last one, but certainly not the least, to sing us his gift-song is Severus. Severus, you have the stage!” said Minerva.

 

“This song is dedicated to Mr. Potter.” announced Snape.

 

Everybody cheered and whistled. Harry clapped with delight and barely restrained anticipation.

 

‘I could swoon! Finally!!!!!  I was eager to find what song it would be!’ thought Harry.

 

_/The melody starts playing/_

 

‘Oh, nice start,…I didn’t know this song. Still, Minerva promised it would be nice.’

 

 

_/_ _Close your eyes, make a wish_ _/_

'Yes, nice! My wish is coming true!!!!!! '

_  
_ _/_ _And blow out the candlelight_ _/_

 

I held my drink tightly in my hands and near my lips effectively hiding my delight. I needed something to keep me occupied. Or I would start to snicker like a five-year-old, ...

  
_/_ _For tonight is just your night_ _/_

**_...finally _ ** **getting his wish!!!!!!**

_  
_ _/_ _We're gonna celebrate,_ _/_

 

'Yes we will!!!!!!’ I started to move in rhythm.

  
_/_ _All through the night_ _/_

'Blimey, this was brilliant!' Wish Ron was here,...

 

 

_/_ _Pour the wine, light the fire_ _/_

 

I sipped from my drink, barely hiding my grin!!!

  
_/_ _Harry your wish is my command_ _/_

 

'WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTT?WAS this for real????????????????'

 

_/_ _I submit to your demands_ _/_

 

I spilled my drink all over myself and anyone who was unfortunate enough to be near. I could only hear _submit submit submit submit submit submit submit submit submit submit submit submit submit_

  
_/_ _I will do anything,_ _/_

 

I looked at Minerva. 'You are kidding right?' my eyes were saying.

  
_/_ _Harry you need only ask_ _/_

'Brilliant!!!!!!' I send her /thumbs up!/ This was worth the cost of any expensive scotch in the world!

 

 

_/_ _I'll make love to you_ _/_

 

“WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!” ' ** _HE didn't just say that!'_** My grin transformed in an incredulous frown.. ' **No way!'**

 

_/_ _Like you want me to_ _/_

 

'Shit!' I hid my face in my hands. The glass slipped from my fingers and shattered on the floor.

 

  
_/_ _And I'll hold you tight_ _/_

 

nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
_/_ _Baby all through the night_ _/_

 

'BABY???? BABY BABY BABY BABY BABY BABY,' resonated in my head.  'I wanted to die.' Everybody started to laugh maniacally.

 

  
_/_ _I'll make love to you_ _/_

 

'Please, let it be over.' I'm too embarrassed to look at anyone or anything!

                                                  

_/_ _When you want me to_ _/_

'Please, Merlin!'

__  
_/_ _And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to_ _/_

'I'm going to kill Minerva!'

 

_/_ _Harry relax, let's go slow_ _/_

 

I made the mistake to look at Snape. 'Shit!'  
  
_/_ _I ain't got nowhere to go_ _/_

 

He's looking intently at me.

  
_/_ _I'm just gonna concentrate on you_ _/_

 

**'Please, DON' T!!!!!'**

 

_/_ _Harry are you ready?_ _/_

 

'Fuck NO 'I looked away, 'I couldn't take this NO MORE.'

 

_/_ _It's gonna be a long night_ _/_

 I looked longingly at the exit.

_/_ _Throw your clothes on the floor_ _/_

 

I felt someone untying my tie. 'Please, NO!!!!'

  
_/_ _I'm gonna take my clothes off too_ _/_

 

He shed his outer robe in one smooth move.

  
_/_ _I made plans to be with you_ _/_

 

I shook my head furiously. Trying to beck down from him. But he still held me by my tie.

  
_/_ _Harry whatever you ask me you know I can do_ _/_

He circled me seductively. Stopped right behind me and whispered in my ear.

_/_ _I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to_ _/_

Everyone sung along.

_  
_ _/_ _And I'll hold you tight_ _/_

He held me tightly...

_  
_ _/_ _Baby all through the night_ _/_

I unconsciously shivered

  
_/_ _I'll make love to you  
When you want me to_ _/_

 

My jacket fell on the floor---

  
_/_ _And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to_ _/_

He continued to held me from behind and somehow we started slow dancing. 'Shit'

_/_ _Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right_ _/_

'Shit!' I couldn't stop shivering even if I felt an inferno in me...

__  
_/_ _Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask_ _/_

'Shit! I want to go home' I hid my face in my hands again.

_  
_ _/_ _I will give you the love of your life_ _/_

**I'm going to die tonight.**

_/_ _I'll make love to you_ _/_

Voldemort didn't manage to kill me.

_  
_ _/_ _Like you want me to_ _/_

But Snape will...

  
_/_ _And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night_ _/_

**_WITH HIS DAMN VOICE!!!!_ **

__  
_/_ _I'll make love to you  
When you want me to_ _/_

I couldn't take this anymore I tried to flee....

_  
_ _/_ _And I will not let go_ _/_

But he held me tightly...I turned to him to protest,...

  
_/_ _Till you tell me to_ _/_

**His eyes....**

_/_ _I'll make love to you_ _/_

**So captivating.**

__  
_/_ _Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight_ _/_

**_“_** **I...** ** _”_** tried to speak…

__  
_/_ _Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you_ _/_

_“_ **Severus….”**

__  
_/_ _When you want me to  
And I will not let go_ _/_

**_“_ ** **Please** **_._ ** **I need to _….”_**

_  
_ _/_ _Till you tell me to_ _/_

 

**_ “GO!” _ **

**__ **

I just went. He finally released me and I just fled like a scared little kitten.

 

SHIT! SHIT!

SHIT!

SHIT!

SHIT!

SHIT!

SHIT!

SHIT!

‘Fuck.’ I am safe in my rooms. Without my tie, jacket and SOME OF MY BUTTONS ARE UNTIED! ‘When did he even!!!! Damn SNAPE!!!’

 

Shit I needed a calming draught.

 

_Some minutes later_

‘Did I have some weird dream or did it really happen?’ the potion calmed me enough, to question the absurdity of tonight.  The floo opened.

 

“Harry you must come, it’s time for voting.” Says HER!!!!! The greatest GIT of them alllllllllll!

“You, YOU!!!!!!!!!! Tricked me!!!!!!”I accused breathlessly.

“Now, now, wasn’t a nice song?” she coyly asked.

“Bloody hell, are you insane?!”

“Language, Mr. Potter. Just because I can’t give you a detention anymore there’s no need to be rude.”

“Rude, rude!!! You!” I spout outraged.

“Severus want’s you here, Harry.”

I blush hearing that. “I,…”

“You know how competitive he is.”

“Is he?” ‘Of course, it’s only about the competition!’ The git doesn’t feel anything. ‘But why do the whole show? Usually, he only sings.’

“Isn’t it obvious, Harry. Would he otherwise sing such a song, hmmm?”

“You bet on him to win didn’t you?” I accused feeling completely dejected.

“That would be unprofessional and unethical of me, Harry.”

“You,…” I started to laugh because otherwise, I would have cried. And I had NO intention of crying like a baby.

 

‘Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby,  …’  I heard an ECHO of Snape’s voice in my head, ‘Shit he called me BABY, ugh!!!!’

 

“Harry come! Don’t waste everyone’s time. Without your vote,…”

 

“Fine! But you’ll regret this!”

 

HP

 

_At the party_

 

“And the winner is Severus,” announced Minerva.

“Well, I admit it was rightfully deserved.” Congratulated Erick. “Here, Harry’s clothes.” He gave them to me before I could protest. I looked for the brat.

“Harry seemed indisposed and left.” Commented Erick with a wink, “I never thought I would say this, but you have actually a chance with ‘The boy who lived,’ congratulations.”

 

“Don’t be asinine, Erick. He’s just a brat. Just Harry.” I left.

 

I thought about calling a house elf to deliver the clothes to the brat but reconsidered. Actually, I never planned to start an impromptu striptease. I don’t know what came over me. Maybe because Potter was about to flee, I could tell, and didn’t want him to ruin my performance. I worked hard and practiced wherever I could for my performance to be JUST perfect. So I didn’t want _the brat_ to ruin that for me. BUT, and there is always a BUT with that boy,…no man,… I don’t know when that inexplicitly changed to wanting him to watch _me,_ see me, and admire my performance! I wanted him to be enthralled like the first time he watched me sing.

 _‘NOT,_ hiding behind his hand! Such UnGryffindorish behavior!’ Things just went downhill from there. ‘I BEHAVED COMPLETELY ON IMPULSE.  Like a bloody Gryffindor! It was all the brat’s fault!’

 

I knocked hard on his door. Feeling myself getting angrier by the second. ‘Where is that brat!!!!!’

“Severus.” I turned. He was in the corridor.  The brat’s face red… his clothes still a mess from my performance.

I wanted to scold him like I used to do when he was my student. But his eyes stopped me. Pleading me to let it go. He was distraught. In pain. I faltered – for once I didn’t want to be the cause of the man’s pain.

“Harry, I ...” I wasn’t sure what to say. ‘Damn the brat!’

“I don’t want to regret anything, Severus. I never thought I could feel the way I felt tonight.”

“I…” tried to speak. He interrupted me AGAIN!

“I want to let this go.  I’m sure I’m not,…I’m not that way. I’m not attracted to you. TO MEN! So even,….even if you kiss me, I won’t feel anything!”

He looked silently challenging me. He was desperate to prove himself right.

“Is that so, HARRY?” ‘STUPID BRAT!’ Challenge accepted. “Well if you insist,…”

I kissed him with everything I had, without regrets.

 

_3 years later_

“And I pronounce you husband and husband.” Minerva’s eyes twinkled. “You may kiss.”

And Harry and Severus did.

Minerva has no regrets.

 

 

 The end.


End file.
